Technologies that use global position system (GPS) to detect the presence of mobile device in a much broader geographic area can require GPS components in the mobile device. These GPS components can increase the cost of the mobile device making it less accessible to consumers. Further, the GPS components can consume additional power lessening the useable time of the device between charges. Moreover, GPS systems can be associated with granularity that may be insufficient to easily identify a location with sufficient accuracy, especially in vertical construction. For example, a GPS can have difficulty determining if a cell phone is on the 3rd floor or 4th floor of an office building.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional presence detection systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.